Ángel, la leyenda de las tres Rs
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Un ángel, un extraño ser de luz que hasta entonces sólo había aparecido en los cuentos, pero Sonic verá a su ángel y le hará latir el corazón de forma diferente... Mientras Rouge y Knux tienen ciertos problemas final up
1. Prólogo

Este fanfic está basado en Sonic y cía. todos sus personajes son propiedad de:  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Maria, Eggman, Metal Sonic= Sonic Team  
Resto de personajes= Tete-chin Spacestone (yo)  
  
Es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, las situaciones son simples invenciones y cualquier situación que coincida con algún otro fanfic es mera casualidad.  
  
Un saludo de Tete-chin Spacestone, la viajera de dimensiones.  
http://Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es 


	2. Redención

En el centro comercial de New Station Square acababan de empezar las rebajas, se leían letreros de -40% por todos lados, ropa y suplementos repartidos en distintos puntos estratégicos, cada año las cámaras captaban las mismas caras que esperaban que se abriesen las puertas, y allí, en una de las entradas, pegada al cristal estaba Amy Rose, divirtiéndose con los empujones y murmullos de la gente, agarrando del brazo a Sonic.  
-¿Y yo por qué tengo que venir?- Preguntaba una y otra vez Sonic.  
-Porque eres mi guardaespaldas.- Respondía ella con una sonrisa.  
-¿Sí? ¿eso quién lo dice?  
En ese momento se abrieron las puertas, el mogollón de gente empezó a pisotearse los unos a los otros, se peleaban por un trozo de tela, gritaban, brincaban, y Sonic de un lado a otro sentía que aquello era una masacre mayor que la que podía haber sido si no hubiesen detenido el Eclipse Cannon. Amy salió muy contenta, tenía lo que buscaba, iba dando botes por la calle con una bolsa en brazos, detrás suya estaba Sonic, con aires de agotado, tenía arañazos y golpes por todo, él no iba tan contento, cargado con un montón de bolsas se preguntaba para qué quería Amy tanta ropa si siempre llevaba la misma, o eso le parecía.  
-Ahhh, quiero descansar un rato...- Dijo Sonic dejando las bolsas sobre un banco de la parada del bus.  
-¿Ya estás cansado? Que poco aguante tienes últimamente...- Se burló Amy.  
Pero Amy se detuvo en seco, giró la cara extrañada.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Sonic.  
-¿No lo oyes?  
Amy parecía oír algún tipo de música suave, una melodía, una voz, prácticamente inaudible, algo que Sonic no oyó, pero cuando Amy empezó a andar en dirección a la música, él empezó a seguirla, intentado llamar su atención, aunque ella ya no le oía, sólo la voz, parecía hipnotizada. Amy entró en un callejón, Sonic se detuvo antes de entrar, miró a un lado y a otro e intentó escuchar, seguía sin oír nada, luego entró él también, allí estaba Amy, se había parado, estaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida, ante ella una mujer murciélago, unos ojos rojos carentes del brillo de la vida hizo sentir a Sonic un escalofrío, un mal presagio sin duda, le echó un vistazo rápido, piel oscura, pelo castaño, colmillos prominentes, una camiseta de tiras blancas que dejaban notar un pecho enorme, al cual Sonic dejó la vista fija, pues a medida que la mujer avanzaba hacia ellos iba contoneándose, Amy salió de su ensueño un momento y dio un codazo a Sonic, que al no hipnotizarse por la voz, se hipnotizaba por el movimiento como si aquellos pechos le hiciesen de diapasón.  
-¿Un erizo azul?- Dijo al fin la mujer dejando de "cantar".- Bueno, no es importante, -Y se dirigió a Amy. -Ven a mí, pequeña, ven con Roxane.  
Amy volvió a sentirse atraída por la voz, pero Sonic la detuvo, se metió entre ellas en posición de batalla. La mujer murciélago que se hacía llamar Roxane, soltó una carcajada mientras evaluaba el poder de Sonic.  
-No sé quién eres, pero no te entrometas.- Dijo Roxane haciendo un gesto con sus largas, rojas y finas uñas.  
Pero Sonic no cedió, se le echó encima esperando que eso liberase a Amy de su atontamiento, sin embargo, Roxane le esquivó con bastante facilidad elevándose con sus poderosas alas negras.  
-Tú te lo has buscado...- Suavemente, Roxane descendió y empezó a murmurar.  
Era algo que Sonic no escuchó bien, pero sentía que le paralizaba, empezaba a entenderlo, aquello era un conjuro, algo así como los poderes que él mismo había llegado a utilizar con las Time Stones de Amy, o lo que le contó Knuckles acerca de la magia negra de Rouge, sintió un extraño viento empujando en su interior, pero no sintió dolor, sólo que el viento le atravesaba, como si se llevase una parte de él mismo y esta parte se estrellase contra la pared de ladrillos del callejón. Entonces Amy, al sentir el temblor producido por el ataque pudo reaccionar, sacó su Piko Piko Hammer y lo dirigió hacia Roxane.  
-¡Espera, Amy!- Gritó Sonic girando su cara hacia ella. -No te acerques a ella, huye, no quiero que te hagan daño...  
Amy susurró el nombre del erizo, y a pesar de todo atacó a Roxane, ésta paró el golpe con una mano y se la quedó mirando, como si se burlase de ella, como si esperase algo más, pero hubo algo que no se esperaba, un rápido y fuerte puñetazo que la apartó de ellos, Roxane se recuperó en vuelo y al ver a un equidna rojo se sorprendió, demasiados cabos sueltos, si quería cumplir su objetivo debía eliminarlos a todos. Algo la detuvo, al mirar en el interior de los ojos del equidna, el brillo de Chaos, Dios de la destrucción, pareció intimidarla, un protegido de la Master Emerald, sin duda, alzó el vuelo y desapareció del mismo modo en el que apareció. Knuckles corrió a ayudar a Sonic, que estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, algo atontado, Amy se puso a su lado también, pero más alejada, temiendo de verdad que estuviese herido, pero al ponerse en pie, Sonic notó que nada había cambiado, se sentía con la misma fuerza, y Amy dio un resoplido poniendo su mano en su propio corazón.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Sonic una vez reanimado.  
-Estoy buscando una pieza de la esmeralda maestra...- Respondió en tono solemne Knuckles.  
-¿Quéeeee? ¿otra vez? ¿no puedes hacer los puzzles 3D como todo el mundo?- Se burló Sonic.  
Amy se echó a reír, pero hubo un lamento que llamó la atención de los tres, alguien había sido alcanzado por la batalla, un inocente, según pensaron ellos, sólo se distinguía al fondo del callejón la figura de una chica erizo de pelo blanco y mechas negras, ésta se empezó a poner en pie mientras el trío se le acercaba, mas se detuvieron en seco al ver que la chica llevaba en su espalda unas alas blancas de plumas. Se la quedaron mirando y Knuckles se puso en guardia. La chica, al verles, no les hizo mucho caso, pero notó que la miraban a ella.  
-¿Podéis verme?- Se extrañó.  
A todos sorprendió esta pregunta, todo por no saber que ella era el efecto del conjuro de Roxane, lo que había separado de Sonic no era otra cosa que su propio ángel de la guarda, una hermosa chica erizo que se presentó como Eclipse Totalheart, la cual no quiso responder a las múltiples preguntas que le hacían bajo un "no puedo decirlo".  
  
Un ángel, un extraño ser de luz, ser alado que hasta entonces sólo había aparecido en los cuentos.  
-¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo al fin Amy, ya en su nueva casa. -La vampiresa esa se ha encaprichado conmigo... ¡Sonikku! Tienes que hacerme de guardaespaldas.- Y se colgó del brazo de Sonic.  
-Ya empezamos...- Sonic se llevó la mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos- Suéltame, ¿tienes complejo de bolso?  
Amy sonrió pícaramente, Tails intentaba ignorarles, pues en teoría él había venido a investigar sobre el ángel.  
-Bah, esto no me incumbe, me voy a buscar mi esmeralda...- Dijo Knuckles, aunque todos sabían que tendría un ojo echado en ellos, por si le necesitaban.  
Sonic se soltó y fue a coger un vaso del armario de la cocina, pero antes de abrir la puerta.  
-¡Espera!- Gritó Eclipse.  
Pero era demasiado tarde, al abrir el armario e intentar coger el vaso, rozó los cacharros que tenía Amy ahí metidos, y cayeron todos encima de él.  
-Uy, que mala suerte...- Dijo Amy riendo entre dientes.  
-"Soy el ángel de la guardia, aunque algunos me llaman suerte..."- Recitó Eclipse.  
Knuckles estaba ya en la puerta, entonces se detuvo y retó a Sonic a una competición, siempre había dicho que Sonic ganaba por su suerte, y sin su ángel de la guarda se le había acabado. Todos rieron, pero Sonic lo hizo sin ganas, ahora tenía dudas sobre sí mismo, si su ángel de la guarda lo había estado haciendo todo en realidad o si él tenía alguna habilidad, así que disimuladamente salió de la estancia, ahora estaba en una sala más pequeña, donde Amy tenía su ordenador, aquello era sin duda la "sala de ordenadores", como decía ella, a pesar de que sólo tenía un ordenador y un par de consolas, pero era un buen sitio si quería estar solo con sus pensamientos, intentó concentrarse dejando la luz apagada, sentir la energía a su alrededor como le había enseñado Knuckles, y su mente voló libre, recuerdos de viejas batallas ganadas, para ser tan joven había vivido mucho, era el mayor del grupo y debía cuidar de los demás, si ahora no tenía sus poderes, podía perderles... un brillo desde su espalda le llamó la atención, sin girarse notó unas manos cálidas en sus hombros.  
-No pasa nada.- Dijo Eclipse apoyando su cabeza en él. -Sigues siendo el mismo, aunque ahora tengas que vigilar más, yo no podré cuidar tus descuidos...  
Eclipse pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sonic, rodeándole con sus alas, en aquel momento, Sonic sintió una especie de cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, todo aquel amor, aquel afecto, todo lo que le trasmitía aquel ser de luz perfecto de puros sentimientos, ahora que se sentía tan débil, frustrado, se alegraba de tener ese ángel con él, haciendo latir su corazón de forma diferente, no como cuando era Amy quien le abrazaba, que también le gustaba, pero era diferente.  
  
En medio de la noche, en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, Knuckles seguía su camino, su destino, tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer, recoger los pedazos de aquella esmeralda era lo único divertido, así que siguió adelante a pesar de lo avanzada de la noche. Sintió una presencia oscura, el mal rondaba los alrededores, y supo que era la misteriosa mujer de nuevo, bueno, ella no se interesaba por su esmeralda, no era cosa suya, por eso, cuando apareció entre las sombras, mostrando sus blancos colmillos, no atacó.  
-Hola de nuevo, sirviente del caos...- Saludó suavemente.  
Knuckles hizo una especie de mueca, le giró la cara, pero ella siguió aproximándose a él, de una forma bastante descarada. Cuando estuvo justo delante de él, le acarició con sus largas uñas el rostro, Knuckles le apartó la mano, pero Roxane simplemente rió entre dientes.  
-Un tipo rudo, ¿eh?- Dijo Roxane agarrando las manos del equidna y poniéndolas en su trasero.  
Knuckles quiso echarse hacia atrás y separarse de ella, pero en un sólo paso notó a su espalda un árbol que no recordaba que estuviese ahí antes, notando la presión de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo propio, intentando girar la cara cuando ésta le besó.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo ella sonriendo separando sus labios levemente. -Yo también sirvo al lado oscuro, ¿sabes?  
Knuckles quiso quitársela ahora más que nunca de encima, pero la fuerza que ésta poseía era increíble, sólo recordaba a una persona con la suficiente fuerza como para cansarle, y justamente era otra chica, otro murciélago, Rouge. Sacó sus fuerzas de guardián y le dio un tortazo a su asaltante, despreciando aquel largo y húmedo beso, esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Roxane.  
-¿Te niegas a servir al lado que te corresponde? ¡intentaba que fuese por el camino fácil, pero me has obligado a tratarte como a los otros!- Gritó indignada Roxane.  
Knuckles se puso en posición de batalla separándose del árbol, intentó lanzarle un puñetazo, pero ella le lanzó un Black Wave que no sólo le sorprendió de que usase esa técnica, sino que hizo que se estrellase contra una pared de piedra, rápidamente se puso de pie y la buscó con todos sus sentidos, era verdaderamente sigilosa, no la había visto saltar a lo alto de la pared de roca ni descender como una experta escaladora hasta una posición de depredador precavido, Knuckles avanzó un par de pasos, intentando encontrar a su contrincante, que para lo escandalosa que había sido hace un momento, ahora no la descubría, hasta que saltó sobre él, se dio la vuelta pero ya no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, ambos cayeron rodando, Knuckles quedó con la espalda en el suelo, ella sobre él, agarrándole las manos, en el forcejeo, Roxane le había arañado profundamente la cara a Knuckles, y ahora, intentando liberarse, le pasó la puntiaguda lengua por la herida, haciendo Knuckles un gesto de repugnancia, la golpeó e intentó ponerse de pie, ésta embistió de nuevo contra él, hundiendo fuertemente su puño en el estómago del equidna, chocándose contra un árbol y quedándose sin aliento, momento en el que Roxane apartó las púas que cubrían el cuello de Knuckles y le mordió, con fuerza, desgarrando, que por mucho que Knuckles quiso aguantarlo, no resistió, soltando un alarido que despertó a todo el bosque, ya sin fuerzas, notando cómo iba perdiendo su propia sangre, mientras Roxane disfrutaba de ello, hasta que alguien les separó, una patada de la misma intensidad que las de Roxane, la cual dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie, viendo la figura que se interponía entre ella y su presa, Knuckles la reconoció enseguida.  
-Rouge...- Murmuró el equidna poniéndose la mano en el cuello herido.  
Rouge ni se giró, seguía con la vista fija en Roxane, con sus sentidos a punto para atacar, Roxane lo hizo, pero Rouge creó un escudo que la defendió a ella y Knuckles, esto hizo dar un paso hacia atrás a Rouge, rozando levemente su espalda con el cuerpo del equidna.  
-No puedes vencerme y lo sabes.- Dijo con toda seguridad Roxane.  
-¡Ja! tampoco voy a desperdiciar todos mis trucos contigo.- Respondió Rouge en tono burlón.  
Tanto Roxane como Rouge dejaron su posición de combate, se quedaron derechas la una ante la otra, se dedicaron una fría mirada y Roxane se despidió diciendo que ya se había divertido, que ahora seguiría su verdadera misión, Rouge la dejó ir.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que has venido?- Dijo Knuckles aún apoyado en el árbol, de una forma un tanto ruda.  
-Te debía una, ahora, adiós...  
-¡Espera!- La detuvo Knuckles. -...dame mi trozo de esmeralda.  
-¿?No sé de qué me hablas.  
-¡Oh, vamos!  
-Jooo, si es un trocito chiquitito... ni se nota, deja que me la quede.  
-Naaa, es mío.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego se echaron a reír, pero Rouge tuvo que devolverle la pieza brillante, Knuckles estaba con su mano aún en su cuello, intentando esconder su herida, que sangraba bastante, resbalando gotas por su brazo, Rouge acercó su mano hasta él, pero él se apartó.  
-Déjame ver, estas herido.  
Rouge le retiró la mano del cuello, tenía el guante lleno de sangre.  
-No hay tiempo.- Dijo Knuckles -Va a por Amy.  
Tras eso, hizo un gesto de dolor mientras Rouge le hurgaba haciendo una primera valoración de los daños, y se desplomó sentándose en el suelo, con ella a su lado.  
-Lo que tenga que pasar pasará...- Concluyó Rouge.  
  
Sonic se despertó a media noche, dio un par de vueltas y reconoció el lugar, la habitación de invitados, en la cama de al lado estaba Tails durmiendo, aún tenía la luz pequeña encendida y un libro en su mano, se levantó y apagó la luz poniendo el libro sobre la mesilla de noche, luego salió de la habitación, despacito, sin hacer ruido, y sus propios pasos le llevaron a la terraza, allí estaba Eclipse, sentada en la barandilla, con el mismo brillo que antes, sus alas semi-extendidas, llevaba unas ropas que parecían griegas, a los ojos de Sonic, visión celestial. Sonic no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, él no era así, él necesitaba primero conocer a la gente, sabía por experiencia que las primeras impresiones sobre alguien no eran las acertadas, pero desde el primer momento en que vio a Eclipse, algo le hizo sentir diferente. Se acercó a ella y apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla, a su lado.  
-Hola, ¿pasa algo?- Dijo Sonic.  
Ella miraba al horizonte, luego fijó sus ojos azules en Sonic, siempre sonriente.  
-Hola, no, nada, pensaba...  
-¿En Roxane?  
Eclipse asintió, le explicó que era un ser oscuro, y con mucho poder para haber podido separarla de su protegido.  
-No temas, yo te protegeré.- Asintió con la cabeza Sonic.  
-¡Qué dices...!- Sonrió ella -Yo te tengo que proteger a ti...- De nuevo su dulce mirada hizo estremecer a Sonic. -además, yo no soy su objetivo, los de allá arriba me dijeron que quiere cambiar el destino...  
Sonic se puso a mirar al horizonte también, Eclipse bajó y se puso al lado de Sonic, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.  
-Siento ser yo quien te lo diga...- Siguió Eclipse. -Pero tú no eres ningún tipo de elegido... o al menos ya no.  
-¿Qué?- Sonic la miró y puso una mueca de desaprobación -Pero... ¡yo he salvado al mundo miles de veces!  
-Lo sé...- Eclipse le miró y puso un dedo en sus labios, para hacerle callar- Y ellos también, serás recompensado por todo, pero ahora es Amy lo más importante, puedo mostrarte algo sobre el futuro, si así estás más tranquilo...  
Eclipse cogió de los hombros a Sonic y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del erizo azul, Sonic se quedó quieto, ruborizado mientras las alas se cerraban tras él, pasó sus brazos por detrás de ella, abrazándola, y cerró los ojos. Pudo ver imágenes, lo que Eclipse le describió como el futuro, la vida seguía, todo parecía estar bien, de pronto, una pared cayó, una especie de monstruo atacaba la ciudad, y una chica erizo, que en principio Sonic no reconoció, luchaba, le venció fácilmente con un estilo de artes marciales que hasta entonces sólo había visto en Knuckles, ahora podía verle la cara, era Amy, estaba algo cambiada, pero sus ojos eran los mismos, todos aplaudían y ella sonreía.  
-Sí, vale, muy bonito- Dijo Sonic volviendo a la realidad.  
Le costaba creer que fuese Amy la elegida, la leyenda de los guerreros celestiales, siempre quiso ser uno cuando de pequeño le explicaban la historia, y ahora sabía que su sueño nunca se haría realidad, Eclipse intentó tranquilizarle.  
-Tú también serás importante,- Eclipse puso sus manos en la cara de Sonic. -cuando venzáis a Roxane, se romperá el conjuro, volveré a ti y gracias a tu apoyo ella será una heroína...  
-¿Volver a mí? entonces te irás...  
Eclipse intentó ignorar esto último, le dejó ir al darse cuenta de que aún estaban de cuerpo pegado, cuando escucharon un grito en el interior de la casa. Volando pasó Roxane, con Amy inconsciente, se detuvo en el aire ante ellos, Tails intentaba seguirles, estaba herido, y cayó al suelo, rápidamente Eclipse se puso al lado del zorro de dos colas, usando sus poderes curativos.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! simples mortales... ¡la Redención está cerca!- Rió sonoramente Roxane.  
-¡Eso no pasará!- Eclipse alzó el vuelo.  
Tails se puso en pie ayudado por Sonic, ambos miraron a los dos seres alados, uno en frente del otro, sin moverse, Eclipse embistió hacia Roxane, ésta la esquivó a duras penas, pero le lanzó un fuerte contra-ataque mágico que la hizo salir despedida hacia el suelo de la terraza, rompiendo algunas baldosas y rebotando del impacto, Roxane se preparó para lanzar otro ataque, del que Eclipse se salvó por la veloz actuación de Sonic, que cogiéndola en brazos la sacó de la linea de fuego, Roxane era verdaderamente hábil, sólo usaba un brazo, puesto que en el otro llevaba a Amy, y aún así había vencido a Eclipse sin esfuerzo, era obvio que Eclipse sólo era un ángel guardián, no una guerrera, no un arcángel. Roxane salió volando murmurando algo sobre el tiempo, dejando a sus adversarios completamente desmoralizados, Sonic con una rodilla en el suelo, con Eclipse aún en brazos, Tails quiso seguir a Roxane, ya se sentía bien, pero Sonic le agarró de la muñeca y le detuvo, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra ella, si le había vencido una vez podía volver a hacerlo, necesitaban un plan, conocer más a su enemiga.  
-¿La Redención?- Preguntó Knuckles, que llegaba en ese momento.  
Aterrizó al lado de Sonic, y Rouge con él.  
-¡Hola!- Saludó la chica murciélago.  
Eclipse se puso en pie, pensativa.  
-Redención... eso es un problema...  
-Roxane quiere sacrificar a Amy, pretende reunir el suficiente poder como para resucitar a un tipo muy malo que si lo consigue nos lo hará pasar mal...- Dijo Rouge en tono burlón.  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Rouge.  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Le preguntó Knuckles. -Desde luego antes me pareció que la conocías..  
Rouge no dijo nada, se quedó con la vista fija en Eclipse, que le devolvió la mirada.  
-¿Por qué nos cuentas esto?- Eclipse le giró la cara. -Así también lo podía haber dicho yo...- Luego se puso seria. -Será mejor que no des problemas, no sabes hasta qué punto es importante detener a Roxane.  
-Pero yo sí, ¿recuerdas? tú me lo mostraste.- Dijo Sonic.  
El futuro, lo que Sonic había descubierto, ¿podía cambiar el destino? si Roxane mataba Amy, el futuro se quedaría sin heroína, y tampoco quería perderla, por los sentimientos que les unían, aunque no estuviese muy seguro de ellos, y ahora dudaba más que nunca al atravesársele por la mente en cada momento la imagen de Eclipse.  
-¿Me oyes, Sonic? ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Knuckles.  
Sonic dio una sacudida a su cabeza y miró a Rouge.  
-Tú parece que la conoces ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?  
-Puede...  
Knuckles agarró del brazo a Rouge.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué te guardas este tipo de información? es por esto que tú y yo nunca encajaremos...  
Rouge se soltó bruscamente y les dio la espalda.  
-¿Sabéis la cascada de las afueras de la ciudad? nos vemos allí mañana a primera hora, os lo contaré todo...- Tras esto, Rouge salió planeando.  
Aún habiéndose ido Rouge, Knuckles seguía con la mirada fija en esa misma dirección, y al girar la cabeza, Sonic se puso en pie, dejando a Eclipse ponerse derecha.  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sonic a Eclipse.  
-Claro, soy un ángel, no puedo morir.  
-Bien.- Dijo Sonic sonriendo, le frotó el flequillo a Tails haciéndole sonreír también, luego se fijó en el cuello de Knuckles, con un parche que ocultaba una herida. -¿Y tú?  
Sonic fue a acercarle la mano al cuello, pero Knuckles se la apartó de un manotazo, dejando de mirar en la dirección donde había partido Rouge, esperó un momento y cambió su mirada, le explicó lo que había pasado.  
-Uhhh, tenía hambre la bicha esa...- Bromeó Sonic.  
Descansaron un rato antes de ponerse en camino, poco antes de salir el sol ya se les veía en camino. Tails había estado muy pensativo, Sonic tuvo que llamarle la atención, así que Tails explicó lo que le preocupaba:  
-Pero entonces...- Tails se ocultó tras las alas de Eclipse. -¿Knuckles se convertirá en un chupa-sangre?  
Knuckles dio un resoplido.  
-¿Qué dices? lees demasiados libros de vampiros y bichos de esos... primero que ese es el "ataque especial" de los murciélagos, y segundo que no he bebido sangre.  
En ese momento empezó a salir el sol brillando intensamente, tanto que Knuckles tuvo que ponerse las gafas oscuras y girar ligeramente la cara, a lo que Tails se puso a gritar.  
-¡AHHH! ¡no soportas la luz! ¡vas a convertirte en un vampiro y nos vas a comer a todos!- Daba saltos moviendo las colas como cualquier kitsune.  
Knuckles empezó a gritar que no era verdad, que él era vegetariano, Eclipse se rió disimuladamente, cosa que no hacía Sonic, no disimuló, se empezó a reír también de forma histérica, dando un paso hacia atrás con "la mala fortuna" de tropezar con una piedra que no había visto, al intentar darse la vuelta para no perder el equilibrio, volvió a tropezar, y cayó rodando, Tails y Knuckles pararon un momento sus gritos, mientras Eclipse se apoyaba la cabeza en una mano.  
-Mira que se lo dije, que sin mi "suerte" tenía que vigilar más...- Resopló Eclipse.  
Y Sonic seguía rodando, rebotando, mientras los demás le observaban curiosos de ver hasta dónde llegaba.  
-Bueno, vosotros seguid, voy a buscarle.- Dijo Eclipse.  
La chica extendió sus brillantes alas, dejando caer algunas plumas blancas que al tocar algún objeto se fundían como nieve en el fuego.  
-Uh... ¿y me tengo que quedar solo con el vampiro éste?- Dijo Tails.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡déjalo ya! ¡déjalo ya!- Gritó Knuckles saliéndole un gallo en la voz.  
Eclipse voló hasta donde estaba Sonic, en ese momento enganchado con una mano de la rama de un árbol con las puntas de los pies rozando el río salvaje que había bajo él, con la otra mano se rascaba la mejilla, intentando pensar cómo había llegado hasta ahí.  
-Eres un descuidado.- Bromeó Eclipse manteniéndose en el aire a su lado.  
-Muy graciosa...- Se ruborizó avergonzado Sonic. -Vaya mala suerte que estoy teniendo ahora, no podría ser peor.  
Esas parecían las palabras de un conjuro maligno, que cada vez que alguien las pronuncia ocurre algo peor, por ejemplo, la rama de la que estaba enganchado Sonic, se rompió y Eclipse no alcanzó a cogerle, de modo que cayó al agua, llevado por la corriente hasta una pequeña cascada, velozmente Eclipse se lanzó a por él cayendo juntos cascada abajo, pero entrando en una especie de cueva. Sonic se quedó sentado, escupiendo agua, Eclipse estaba sobre él aferrada a su cintura, se separó lentamente y se puso en pie, comenzó a hablar, algo que a Sonic le parecía un sermón, repeticiones anteriores, pero no la oía, se había quedado embobado mirándola, quizás fue por el brillo que le daba aquella luz que atravesaba la cascada, sus púas blancas y negras mojadas, las gotas de agua deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, la fina ropa pegada a su piel, ella sonriendo dulcemente mientras le sermoneaba, sus ojos azules, quizás fue el conjunto de todo eso lo que hizo que Sonic se levantase acercándose a ella, directamente a ella, le cogió la cara con las manos y la besó, un tierno y largo beso en los labios que bloqueó por completo los pensamientos de Eclipse, con los ojos muy abiertos sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, dejándola sin respiración.  
  
Knuckles y Tails caminaban, seguían con su discusión de antes, Tails creía firmemente en los vampiros, y Knuckles le aseguraba que Roxane no lo era (vampiresa en el otro sentido, aunque él no le iba a explicar eso a Tails), entonces llegó corriendo velozmente Sonic, seguido de Eclipse, que venía volando, ambos no aparentaban ningún cambio, pero se notaba el ambiente algo cargado, sobretodo porque Eclipse y Sonic siempre estaban juntos, hablando, ahora Eclipse retaba a Tails a ver quién volaba más alto, y Sonic se había quedado con Knuckles, andando.  
-Te has quedado muy callado.- Dijo Knuckles rompiendo el hielo.  
-Estaba pensando...  
-¡Qué dices! si tú no piensas...  
Sonic le miró de reojo.  
-PENSABA que deberías decirle a Rouge lo que sientes por ella, a ver si no estáis tan tensos, que siempre que os veo, estáis discutiendo...- Picó Sonic a su compañero.  
-...- Knuckles seguía andando, ahora mirando hacia adelante. -Ya se lo dije, Rouge y yo hemos estado saliendo juntos.  
-¡¿Qué?!- Sonic se detuvo un momento, luego corrió un poco y alcanzó a Knuckles. -¿Entonces?  
-Nada, no salió bien, eso es todo, y preferiría que no sacases el tema.- Concluyó el equidna rojo.  
-Alguien me dijo una vez,- Continuó el erizo. -que si te guardas las cosas, lo único que consigues es que te hagan más daño.  
-Pero no hay nada más que decir, lo intentamos y no pudo ser, ya está, fin de la historia. ¿Me vas a contar ahora tú qué pasa con tu ángel?  
Sonic miró para otro lado.  
-No sé a qué te refieres.  
-Predica con el ejemplo.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles.  
Caminaron un rato más hasta que Sonic volvió a hablar.  
-La besé.- Su voz sonó débil.  
-...- Knuckles no fue capaz de decir nada, se esperaba de todo menos eso.  
Continuaron andando, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, la cascada de la que hablaba Rouge estaba ante ellos, y a un lado, una pequeña cabaña de madera con unos bancos en la entrada, sobre uno de ellos estaba Rouge, con sus piernas cruzadas tomándose un café cremoso. El grupo se puso a su alrededor, esperando respuestas, Sonic y Eclipse se habían puesto juntos inconscientemente, pero Eclipse rectificó y dio dos pasos alejándose de Sonic, que entristeció la mirada.  
-Bueno, ¿por dónde queréis que empiece?- Dijo Rouge dejando el café a un lado.  
-No quiero perder el tiempo con tonterías, dime dónde está Roxane, y alguna pista para vencerla, lo principal es rescatar a Amy.- Dijo Sonic algo serio.  
-Bien, eso es bueno... hay una cueva al pie de aquella montaña, es la entrada a un antiguo santuario oscuro, tienes hasta esta noche para encontrar a Amy, respecto a alguna pista... ¿me has tomado por una guía de internet?  
-Vale, con esto basta,- Dijo Tails. -Sonic no necesita más para rescatarla, hay tiempo de sobra, ya lo ha hecho otras veces, ¿a que sí, Sonic?- Los ojos de Tails parpadeaban brillantemente ante la emoción de una nueva aventura con su héroe.  
-Bueno... pero primero tengo que comer algo...- Dijo Sonic mientras protestaba su estómago.  
Rouge les hizo pasar al interior de la cabaña, menos Knuckles, que seguía de pie, inmóvil ante ella.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo algo molesta Rouge.  
-Dijiste que nos lo contarías todo, no hemos hecho esta caminata matutina sólo para "eso".  
Rouge apoyó su espalda en el marco de la puerta, desviando su mirada.  
-Redimir significa librar de una obligación extinguiéndola, una condena, Roxane, al sacrificar a Amy, dará el pago, lo que ella llama la redención, las tres "R"s, quiere traer a este mundo un demonio de otra dimensión, es complicado de explicar, creo que Sonic no lo habría entendido...  
-No te vayas con rodeos.- Knuckles se quitó las gafas. -¿Qué tienes que ver con ella? Joder, dime la verdad por una vez.  
Rouge dirigió su mirada hacia la de él, esos preciosos ojos violetas le llamaban siempre la atención, no entendía cómo podía ocultarlos tras unas gafas oscuras, puso sus manos en las mejillas del equidna, acariciándole, acercándose a él y susurrando "¿qué es lo que falló? estábamos tan bien juntos...", Knuckles seguía en la misma posición, frío, inerte, sin corresponder, simplemente giró la cara y le hizo la misma pregunta, Rouge se apartó, dejó su contacto.  
-Las tres "R"s, tres hermanas, Roxane es la mayor, Regina era la pequeña, y yo soy la mediana.  
Knuckles se quedó de piedra, ahora le encajaban muchas cosas.  
-¿"Era"?- Preguntó el equidna tras un momento de silencio.  
-...Roxane se inventó toda la historia de la redención cuando éramos niñas, nuestro padre guardaba el santuario oscuro, para que nadie lo usase nunca, pero Roxane insistía, que debíamos ir, que era nuestro destino, y yo la creía, de verdad que pensé que había nacido para ser una bruja mala, dominaríamos el mundo con nuestra redención, el pecado de nuestro padre de apartar del mundo aquella fuente de poder, pero Regina no, ella era buena, no quería jugar con nosotras, recuerdo todos los golpes que le dio Roxane, todas las palizas que nunca detuve, fue culpa mía, debí hacer algo...- Lentamente una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica murciélago a pesar de su gesto de odio, rabia e impotencia.  
Knuckles le pasó la mano por el recorrido de la lágrima, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, siempre había pensado que era un mujer moderna, independiente, fuerte, pero en ese momento le pareció tan frágil, que sólo se le ocurrió abrazarla para intentar reconfortarla.  
  
-¡Ahhh...! qué aburrido...- Bostezaba Tails desde el tejado. -Knuckles y Rouge hablando en privado en la entrada, Sonic y Eclipse sin decir nada en el interior... ¿dónde están las batallas? tenía que haberme traído el Cyclone, se iban a enterar... aunque...- Tails se quedó pensativo.  
Estaba recordando el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a ver a Sonic, no por Eclipse, algo que quería compartir con él, necesitaba su aprobación, a pesar de que en el momento en el que se lo dijese, éste seguramente se enfadaría, pero de todas formas ya no era un niño, tenía derecho a elegir hacer lo que él encontraba que era lo correcto, miró su reloj, diseñado por él, su pequeño ingenio le hizo un controlador de tiempo repleto de botones, miró al cielo. No era buen momento para contárselo, quizás cuando todo aquello acabase... 


	3. Rescate

Amy se despertó sentada en el frío suelo de una cueva, se sentía extraña, había estado hipnotizada, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, no había nadie, algunas antorchas en las paredes iluminaban levemente la oscura estancia, a su lado había una elevación que no parecía natural, se puso en pie y se acercó curiosamente, parecía un altar, todo de fría roca, pasó una mano por encima de lo que parecían sombras, su mano quedó teñida de rojo oscuro y le pareció ver un flash, se le atravesó por la mente la imagen de una chica más o menos como ella, era una leona joven, la oía gritar mientras veía una oscura figura bajar un puñal hacia ella. Rápidamente, Amy retiró la mano, su respiración se aceleró, muy asustada, tenía que salir de ahí, se dirigió hacia lo que tenía pinta de salida, pues la luz matinal se colaba levemente entre las curvas del camino de entrada, cada vez andaba más rápido, sin echar cuentas al resto, fijando la vista en la salida, en la luz, hasta que chocó con algo que se interpuso en su camino, cayó al suelo de culo, miró hacia arriba, la misma oscura figura, pero ahora la reconocía, era Roxane, intentó echarse atrás, pero la pared le cerraba el paso. Roxane empezó a reírse.  
-Inténtalo, vamos.- Animó Roxane a Amy. -Vete.- Roxane se retiró del camino.  
Amy la miró desconfiada, se puso en pie, dio un rodeo para estar lo más alejada de ella, pasó de su opresora y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero otro nuevo inconveniente, ahora eran sus propias piernas, su propio cuerpo el que no le respondía, no podía avanzar, de nuevo oía aquella melodía que la había hipnotizado con anterioridad, y se vio obligada a volver, tristemente se sentó en un rincón, sintiéndose inútil como nunca, volvió a alzar la vista hacia Roxane.  
-Todo saldrá bien...- Murmuró para sí misma. -Sonic vendrá a buscarme... Sonikku...- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Roxane la llevase a un sitio "más seguro".  
  
A media tarde, Sonic y su grupo ya estaban a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, el camino por el que les había llevado Rouge parecía ser el correcto, la verdad es que en el grupo sólo Eclipse no terminaba de confiar en ella, simplemente porque temía que sus lazos de sangre le hiciese traicionar a sus compañeros, ella sabía quién era, y así se lo dijo de claro a la chica murciélago, pero ésta lo único que hizo fue sonreír, caminando a su lado, mirando al frente a Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, los tres juntos, hablando sin parar como los buenos amigos que eran.  
-No sé quién fue que dijo "a los amigos se los escoge, a la familia no"- Dijo Rouge sin mirar a Eclipse.  
Aquellas palabras no parecían gran cosa, pero en parte tranquilizaron a Eclipse, que seguía mirando también al frente, al trío de héroes, al tiempo que Sonic miraba también a su espalda, con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, por un momento la expresión de su cara parecía verdaderamente inocente, como arrepentido por lo que pasó bajo la cascada. Eclipse le miró un momento con una expresión similar y giró de nuevo la cara mirándole de reojo, sentía como si se estuviese ruborizando, algo que no le había pasado nunca desde que se convirtió en ángel, su única ocupación hasta entonces era cuidar los pequeños detalles de sus protegidos, no se había involucrado nunca en la vida de uno de ellos, vivía en un mundo sin casualidad, sin suerte, sin imprevistos, y aquello era un imprevisto, la culpa de todo la tenía Roxane, si conseguía sus objetivos todo se estropearía, pero ahí fue cuando empezó a pensar que quizás no estuviese bien guiar de aquella manera a los mortales, trazar una historia y hacerles ir por ella como simples marionetas. Sonic intentaba escuchar la conversación de Knuckles y Tails, pero no podía evitar seguir mirando a Eclipse, hasta que desapareció, al menos de la vista de ellos, porque había caído en un agujero.  
-Joder, Sonic...- Exclamó Knuckles riendo. -Lo tuyo es grave.  
-Cállate y échame una mano. -Dijo Sonic avergonzado.  
-Dejad de hacer los tontos. Hemos llegado.- Dijo Rouge poniéndose delante de ellos y luego alzando la vista.  
No era gran cosa, parecía una simple cueva, aunque en su entrada había a los lados unos símbolos tallados en piedra, lo que Rouge explicó que eran sellos mágicos para detener al demonio. Una extraña oscuridad salía de su interior, la luz no podía entrar, aunque el grupo de héroes sí, cautelosos siguieron los pasos de Rouge, hasta que ella se detuvo, pues estaban en la sala principal, y allí, Roxane sentada sobre el altar, limándose las uñas, miró hacia ellos y saludó. Sonic fue el primero en adelantarse y exigirle que soltase a Amy, Roxane rió, mirándole por encima del hombro, aseguró que ella a quien más esperaba era al equidna, Knuckles se extrañó en un principio, pero enseguida lo entendió, quería la Master Emerald, como todo el mundo, siempre tras él sin dejarle vivir en paz, y en seguida negó con la cabeza, no iba a dársela sin luchar. Tails miraba curiosamente el altar, le parecía haber visto algo centellear bajo las manos de Roxane, ¿botones? Aquella estancia era contranatural, le recordaba a las bases de Eggman, mezclando tecnología y antigüedad. Roxane dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño zorro.  
-¿Te llama la atención "esto"?- Dijo en tono burlón.  
La mujer murciélago tocó un botón que activó una trampa tras Knuckles, Rouge en seguida se metió por medio, ambos sabían que Knuckles podía haberla esquivado, pero a veces el simple pensamiento de que a la persona amada le pueda pasar algo nubla el propio sentido común, y aunque Rouge sólo sufrió un golpe por la espalda, Roxane dio a otro botón que hizo abrir una trampilla bajo su hermana, haciendola caer, tras ella se lanzó Knuckles, y la trampilla se cerró, hecha de metal pero con el mismo aspecto rocoso de su alrededor. Por mucho que Tails y Sonic tiraron de la trampilla, esta no se abrió, alzaron la vista y Roxane dio un salto hacia atrás, con una risita entre dientes, despidiéndose con la mano, desapareció tras el altar, al parecer había otra trampilla ahí, Sonic la siguió, pero aquella trampilla tampoco se abría, se apoyó sobre el altar y le dio un puñetazo.  
-Bueno... Knuckles sabe cuidarse solito... vamos a buscar a Amy.- Terminó diciendo Sonic.  
La mano de Eclipse apretó el hombro de Sonic, intentando reconfortarle, Sonic la miró sin cambiar su expresión y ésta sonrió, pero Sonic desvió la mirada y siguió a Tails, que ya se había puesto en camino hacia unas escaleras rocosas que había al final de la estancia, al bajarlas encontraron lo que parecían unas celdas, todo muy silencioso, sólo el goteo de la helada agua de las estalactitas se mezclaba con sus respiraciones, avanzando sigilosamente entre las sombras. Había muchas celdas, cada uno tomó una dirección y se fueron asomando a cada una de ellas, llamando en voz baja a Amy, una tras otra, no había respuesta, aunque Sonic en el fondo, no quería encontrarla ahí, podía ver entre la tenue luz el suelo manchado de sangre y suplicaba una y otra vez para sus adentros "que no sea ésta..."y seguía avanzando por el largo pasillo. Tails se acercó a otra celda, mismamente oscura, y le pareció escuchar algo, una respiración que no era la suya, se aproximó hasta los helados barrotes, intentando escuchar mejor, intentando ver algo entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¿Amy?- Susurró.  
Ésta levantó la cabeza de golpe, estaba sentada abrazada a sus rodillas.  
-¡¿Tails?!- Se levantó a toda prisa arrimándose a los barrotes.- ¿Estás bien? Roxane es mala, te había hecho mucho daño...  
-Estoy bien, pero eso te lo tendría que decir yo, tú eres la secuestrada...  
Sonic escuchó las voces y corrió hasta donde estaban, a Amy se le iluminaron los ojos al verle, se repitieron las mismas preguntas y respuestas, hasta que Sonic dijo que la sacaría, y cuando lo dijo rozó la mejilla de ella con la mano que había colado entre los barrotes, se echó atrás, cogiendo carrerilla, Amy quiso detenerle.  
-Espera un momento...- Intentó decir.  
-Échate a un lado, Amy.  
Hizo girar su triple sierra contra la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, y él cayó al suelo. Amy, que estaba apoyada en la pared, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.  
-Te iba a decir que se abre hacia fuera...  
-¿Y por qué no has salido?- Dijo Tails mirándola de reojo.  
-Prefería estar aquí que allá arriba con la loca esa del altar, uhhh.- Se estremeció Amy.  
Sonic se puso en pie, se sacudió y empezó a buscar a Eclipse con la vista, pensó su nombre para sus adentros, y como si le hubiese oído, Eclipse se acercó a ellos iluminando la tétrica oscuridad, Amy la miró un momento y se aferró al brazo de Sonic.  
-No me gusta este sitio, vayámonos...  
Sonic la ignoró un momento.  
-¿Qué hacías?- Se atrevió a decir Sonic, como si supiese que Eclipse no estaba buscando a Amy.  
-Buf, por aquí hay mucho trabajo... hay muchos...- Comenzó a decir Eclipse.  
-Espíritus.- La cortó Amy. -Me tienen la cabeza loca, a ver si puedes hacer algo por ellos, ya que eres un ángel...- Entrecerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en Sonic.  
-Ay, suelta, ¿que tienes miedo de caer?- Se separó Sonic.  
El erizo azul se le quedó mirando, parecía como si Amy estuviese molesta con Eclipse, pero en teoría ella no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.  
  
Poco más abajo de la trampilla, Knuckles estaba enganchado de una mano a un saliente en la roca, con la otra mano sujetaba a Rouge de la muñeca, le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo mantenerse, por un momento Rouge se había quedado en blanco, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Knuckles empezó a tirar de ella, subiéndola a pulso, sabía que Rouge ahora no podría volar, e intentaba que se agarrase a él. Rouge le miraba confusa, no sabía si el equidna seguía molesto con ella, no habían vuelto a hablar desde la cabaña, quizás ahora estuviese enfadado porque ella estaba conectada directamente con Roxane, o por lo del pedazo de Master Emerald, o por todo, simplemente, aún así seguía confusa, porque la había vuelto a salvar, con todos aquellos motivos para no hacerlo había escogido salvarla. Knuckles la subió hasta su altura y ésta se abrazó a él, dejándole ambas manos libres, dio unos golpecitos a una parte de la pared que el equidna aseguraba que estaba hueca, empezó a escarbar y encontró una pequeña entrada a otra sala. Antes de dejar que Rouge se soltase para pasar al otro lado le pareció escuchar "lo siento", eso bloqueó a Knuckles, seguramente porque él ya había dejado de darle importancia a lo que pasó, e insistió a Rouge que lo dejase ella también, que no era el momento, y susurró que no le hiciese "mimitos" en ese momento porque le hacía perder las fuerzas, Rouge rió entre dientes. Se ayudaron mutuamente a pasar al otro lado, entre roces y caricias, quizás lo suyo podría funcionar, pero como ambos ya habían sufrido una vez, les costaba arriesgarse.  
-¿Qué lugar es éste?- Preguntó Knuckles.  
-Es la sala que está justo debajo de la del altar.- Aseguró Rouge.  
-Oh, sí, claro, dime algo que no sepa.  
-...La sala con el portal a la nada donde está encerrado el Dios de la masacre.- Se ante puso una voz a la de Rouge.  
Roxane bajó por una trampilla del techo, se quedó ante ellos un momento.  
-Bueno, vosotros le llamaríais algo así como "Bestia Chaos".- Rectificó.  
Knuckles sacudió la cabeza, ¿otro Dios de destrucción? No, Dios de la masacre, no sabía que hubiese más como Chaos, quizás usase la Master Emerald como portal para su mundo, pero aquello en ese momento no era lo importante, Knuckles quería saber qué había hecho con sus amigos, si Sonic había ido a buscar a Amy y si estaban bien, pero Roxane no iba a responder a sus preguntas con palabras, sólo con sonrisas de depredador, con sus conjuros, con sus ataques. Rouge y Knuckles se miraron un momento, asintieron como si supiesen lo que estaban pensando, y se lanzaron a la batalla, cada uno por un lado, Rouge en verdad no conocía a Roxane tanto como había parecido en un principio y es que desde la muerte de Regina se habían separado, conservaban las mismas técnicas bases de magia negra, aunque Roxane había perfeccionado algunas, a pesar de todo, entre Rouge y el equidna se podían apañar bien. Un ataque dio a Roxane, la cual enfureció, diciendo que se había cansado de jugar, lanzó un ataque desconocido para ellos, una red de energía que hizo caer a Knuckles, sin herirlo, Rouge lo esquivó e intentó atacarla, pero Roxane la cogió de las manos.  
-Hermanita...- Susurró Roxane.- ¿Intentas hacerme daño?  
-¡No me llames así!- Gritó Rouge con los ojos llenos de furia.  
-Te fuiste de mi lado, tú tenías que quedarte, no como Regina, ella no quería entrar en el círculo.- La voz de Roxane se tornó hipnótica de nuevo, melódica.  
-Déjala en paz, no tienes derecho a pronunciar su nombre...- La voz de Rouge fue perdiendo fuerza. -¡Tú la mataste! podías haberte revelado contra nuestra sangre corrupta... podíamos haber llevado una vida normal...  
-(Esos ojos...) y podíamos volver a casa ahora, olvidarnos de todo esto... Rouge, ya sabes que en esta vida sólo sobreviven los más fuertes...- Roxane aflojó un poco su agarre. -tienes la misma mirada que ella, te habría gustado que todo fuese un juego al final... ¿o no?  
-¡Rouge! Está intentando confundirte...- Gritó Knuckles liado en la red.  
Roxane soltó a Rouge y lentamente empezó a abrazarla.  
-Un juego...- Prosiguió Roxane. -...los más fuertes... yo no me lo inventé...  
Rouge apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Roxane, de verdad que quería creerlo, quería volver a cuando era niña y jugaba con sus hermanas a que eran algún tipo de elegidas, en aquel entonces, brujas negras, pero sólo eso, un juego, ella nunca quiso que hubiese heridos por ello, y menos perder a su hermana pequeña, nunca pensó que el juego fuese real. Roxane miró por encima del hombro de Rouge, hacia Knuckles, le lanzó un beso y sonrió en silencio, Rouge no se movió de su posición, sólo abrió mucho los ojos y dio una gran respiración antes de que su hermana se separase de ella, se quedó con la cabeza baja, dejando que Roxane se acercase a un extraño adorno que tenía una daga clavada, tenía aspecto de ser antigua, de llevar clavada ahí desde hacía años, en la mano llevaba otra que Knuckles no le había visto sacar, estaba ocupado deshaciendose de la red, por fin era libre, justo para ver cómo Roxane clavaba su daga junto a la otra, y observó aquella última con más detenimiento, tenía sangre en toda su superficie, unas gotas habían caído al suelo, se acercó a Rouge, aún seguía mirando al suelo, tenía una mano en el abdomen.  
-Lo siento, Knux...- Dijo Rouge separando su mano llena del preciado líquido rojo.  
Levantó la vista hacia él dejándose caer en sus brazos.  
-¡Rouge!- Gritó el equidna.  
  
Por una galería iba Sonic al frente, seguido de Amy, Tails y Eclipse, Amy iba cogida de su mano, en cierta forma feliz por ver que su héroe la había vuelto a salvar, y preocupada por otro lado porque sabía que si se topaba con Roxane, ni su amor por Sonic podría evitar la fuerza del hipnotismo, Sonic por su parte estaba despistado, pensando que en aquel lugar olía raro. Llegaron a una parte muy oscura, tanto que se pusieron en hilera andando cerca de la pared para evitar perderse más de lo que lo estaban, aunque eso no evitó que Sonic cayese por un lateral.  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada Amy.  
-Esto ya empieza cansar...- Dijo Tails. -Has usado ya mucho este gag... nah- Y se puso a reír.  
Esta vez, Sonic no había caído de culo, se había dado la vuelta en el aire y había caído como un gato, sobre sus pies y sus manos, empezaba a hacer progresos, notó que el suelo estaba mojado, parecía un río subterráneo, pero el líquido no se movía de su posición, le llegaba poco más arriba de los tobillos. Sus compañeros bajaron hasta donde estaba él.  
-¿Te has hecho daño?- Insistió Amy.  
-Que va, lo tengo todo controlado.- Fanfarroneó Sonic.  
-Pues tienes sangre en la cara.- Añadió Tails ahora con un tono de inquietud.  
Sonic se frotó la mejilla, pero en vez de quitarse la mancha, la extendió, la sangre no era suya, se miró las manos y también las tenía manchadas, el suelo, no era un río, eran un conjunto de charcos de sangre, de hacía poco puesto que la sangre no se había cuajado aún, Sonic miró arriba y en seguida les agarró la cabeza a Amy y a Tails para que no mirasen. Amy empezó a respirar muy deprisa, se apartó levemente de ellos, andando hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la pared, miró a un lado y a otro inquietamente, se había puesto muy nerviosa de pronto, el contacto con la sangre había aumentado su capacidad para percibir los espíritus, Sonic cayó en ello al observarla, rápidamente se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros, la traqueteó suavemente, intentando hacerla salir de aquel estado. Tails le gritó a Eclipse que hiciese algo, que no se quedase ahí parada mirando, tuvo que recordarle sus propios poderes, con una plegaria hizo aparecer una suave lluvia que se llevó consigo la sangre. Amy puso sus manos en los hombros de Sonic como éste había hecho y apoyó su cabeza en el tórax de él, Sonic sin embargo la soltó y le echó una mirada a Eclipse, igual que cuando caminaban en el bosque. Continuaron su camino, viendo cómo Sonic estaba ahora más cariñoso con Amy, como si la necesitase para "defenderse" de Eclipse, Amy lo notaba y aprovechaba todo lo que podía, no sabía cuánto iba a durar esa situación, así que se aferraba fuertemente a Sonic, ahora no a la mano, sino a su brazo, tenía un mal presentimiento, todos aquellos espíritus tras ella, intentando agarrarla, retenerla, esta vez la asustaban, nunca se había asustado de aquello, pero ahora sí. Knuckles gritando hizo reaccionar a Sonic, que se soltó de Amy y salió corriendo en dirección a la voz, sus compañeros corrieron tras él.  
  
Knuckles estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con Rouge en brazos, había creado un escudo protector para los dos, su primer escudo, Roxane estaba enloquecida lanzando ataques mientras reía histéricamente, le exigía que le diese su Master Emerald. Sonic reunió fuerzas y lanzó un Sonic Wind, evitando algunos ataques, se puso entre Knuckles y Roxane, preparado para luchar.  
-Tranquilo, colega, ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Sonic.  
Knuckles sonrió levemente, en cierta forma eso le reconfortaba. Eclipse corrió junto a Knuckles y Rouge, Tails insistió en que la curase, pero Eclipse dudaba, Rouge era una bruja negra, era hermana de sangre de su enemigo, eso podía traerle problemas, pero al ver cómo Rouge abría levemente los ojos para mirar a Knuckles, sus ojos turquesa parecían cristalizarse intentando penetrar en los violetas del equidna. Knuckles dejó a Rouge en el suelo y le acarició la mejilla.  
-¿Cómo es que al final siempre acabas cargando conmigo?- Susurró Rouge con bastante dificultad.  
-Cosas de los guionistas, no morirás porque tienes que salir en la siguiente historia... conmigo.  
Rouge se puso a reír suavemente, viendo a Knuckles ponerse al lado de Sonic, chocando sus puños a punto para luchar de nuevo, parecía como si sus fuerzas se hubiesen restaurado, esta vez no para proteger la Master Emerald, sino por Rouge. Roxane miró la escena con bastante envidia, nadie había hecho nada parecido por ella nunca, odiaba eso, tanta dependencia, por eso tenía que ser más fuerte, y aquel Dios le daría lo que ella le pedía, con eso en mente, agarró una tercera daga y se hizo un corte en la mano, la sangre comenzó a recubrir el puñal maligno, luego la situó junto a las otras, cosa que Sonic no entendió.  
-La sangre de tres brujas negras.- Explicó Knuckles.  
Eclipse dejó su mirada fija en Knuckles, luego se desvió a Sonic, éste la miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa, entonces puso sus manos sobre Rouge y una luz entre azul y blanca empezó a brillar sobre ella. Amy se había puesto al lado de Rouge, y ante ellas Tails, como protegiéndolas, o al menos eso intentaba, Amy le animaba a ello, siempre le hacía sentir importante, siempre se lo hacía sentir a todos, ahora era ella la importante, ahora era Rouge quien la agarraba del brazo y le insistía una y otra vez que no se dejase atrapar, que pasase lo que pasase no podía dejar que Roxane la cogiera, Amy asentía con la cabeza algo confusa, distrayendo su mirada hacia la batalla contra Roxane, Sonic y Knuckles saltaban veloces por la estancia, a duras penas podía seguirles, veía de vez en cuando algún golpe, alguna magia, poco tiempo como para saber cómo iban en el campo de batalla, sólo sabía que tenía un mal presentimiento, que algo no andaba bien, veía a Tails inquieto ante ellos, dudando en dejar su puesto y ayudarles o proteger a las chicas, le escuchaba murmurar de vez en cuando "date prisa" mientras miraba su reloj, vio caer a Knuckles e intentar levantarse, a Roxane quitarle la Master Emerald, a Sonic pasar a toda velocidad por su lado arrebatándosela, y de nuevo a Roxane sonreír como una psicópata, haciendo un movimiento de mano, la Master Emerald reaccionó y se hizo grande, haciendo caer a Sonic, Knuckles se puso en pie asombrado, despiste que aprovechó Roxane, cogiéndole por el cuello apretándole contra la pared, llevando en su otra mano la Master Emerald de nuevo empequeñecida.  
-Recuerda, guardián, que tengo tu sangre.- Dijo Roxane.  
Y una vez más, la vampiresa pasó su puntiaguda lengua por el rostro del equidna, que esta vez no se la pudo quitar de encima, tenía sus manos en el brazo de ella, aguantando el equilibrio, notando la herida del cuello escocerle ahora con rabia, notaba que la mano de ella se cerraba cada vez más, dejándole sin respiración, le subía de posición, dejándole patalear al aire. Sonic se levantó todo lo rápido que sus torpes pies le permitieron y se lanzó contra Roxane, ésta hizo un movimiento con el brazo que tenía la Master Emerald, usando la gema para amplificar sus propios poderes, Sonic sintió desquebrajarse algo dentro de él al golpearse bruscamente contra el suelo, perdió el conocimiento durante un par de segundos, tiempo en el que Tails estuvo a punto de saltar también, tras él, Amy miraba inmóvil a Sonic.  
-Eclipse...- Llamó la chica rosa la atención al ángel. -Yo quiero mucho a Sonikku... él es lo más importante a pesar de todo...  
-No te preocupes, ya estoy terminando con Rouge y ahora voy a ayudarle.- Intentó tranquilizarla Eclipse. -Tú estarás a salvo aquí, Tails también te puede proteger...  
-Os vi.- Le cortó Amy. -Dale todo tu apoyo, de verdad que lo necesita...  
Aquella noche, la noche de su secuestro, Amy tampoco había podido dormir, también se había levantado y al sentir la presencia de Eclipse, al ver el brillo por la ventana, se acercó a la terraza, vio a Sonic y Eclipse abrazados, casi que pudo sentir los suspiros de Sonic, su piel estremeciéndose al contacto con la de ella.  
-Amy...- Eclipse se quedó sin palabras, recordaba lo que había pasado en la cascada.  
La chica rosa se puso en pie, encaminándose hacia Roxane, Sonic la vio y pensó que de nuevo Roxane la había hipnotizado, intentó llamarla, pero Amy no le hacía caso, quiso ponerse en pie y notó que le dolían las costillas, tampoco podía usar su brazo derecho, y siguió llamándola desesperadamente, hasta que Amy se detuvo, se giró hacia él y sonrió, no estaba bajo ningún embrujo mágico, Tails quiso detenerla, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, pero Amy negó con la cabeza, siempre sonriendo.  
-¡Roxane!- Gritó Amy ahora más seria, sin moverse, simplemente girando la cara y mirándola de reojo. -Suelta a Knuckles, es a mí a quien buscas... déjales ir.  
Roxane se la quedó mirando confusa, pero en seguida reaccionó, lanzó a Knuckles en otra dirección, Rouge ya se encontraba bien y consiguió detener la caída del equidna, a duras penas pudo mantenerse en pie, pero el tenerle en brazos la hizo sonreír aliviada. Eclipse por su parte fue con Sonic y empezó a curarle el brazo.  
-Pequeña, ven a mí...- Susurró Roxane poniendo la Master Emerald empequeñecida en una daga con hueco para ella.  
Pero Amy no se movió, ahora estaba seria, triste, cuando Roxane la agarró por detrás cerró fuerte los ojos un momento, como a quien le van a poner una vacuna, y los abrió muy grandes cuando notó el acero atravesándole el corazón, dejó de oír su alrededor, vio a Sonic gritar apoyando su rodilla en el suelo al no poder levantarse, a Tails atacar sin éxito a Roxane, a Knuckles apoyado en Rouge, los dos asustados.  
-Al fin, la Redención ha llegado...- Dijo Roxane y empezó a recitar. -Tú, Dios de la masacre que todo lo puede, Dios que adora la sangre y el sufrimiento, toma mi ofrenda, cruza la puerta, la sangre de las tres Rs te llama, esta sangre inocente te llama, ven y toma este mundo, ¡mi sangre te llama!  
Sonic intentó ponerse de pie, con el brazo curado, pero con dolor aún en las costillas, Eclipse intentó detenerle, pero él le dio un manotazo.  
-Eriiizooo- Canturreó Roxane. -¿Disfrutas con el espectáculo?  
Roxane giró la daga en el interior de Amy, esto la hizo gritar de nuevo, pero también hizo que una extraña oscuridad saliese de la daga, más bien de la parte donde estaba la Master Emerald, y toda la estancia empezó a temblar, Sonic apoyó una mano en el suelo, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, caminando hacia su enemiga, no, caminaba hacia su fan, ahora no pensaba en Roxane, lo que le pasaba por la mente no era odio, eran todos los recuerdos que tenía de su joven compañera, su aventura en Never Lake, su encuentro en Station Square, recordaba que Amy le dio una esmeralda del caos cuando luchó contra Perfect Chaos, también que había ido a buscarle a la isla prisión cuando ya nadie creía en él, sobretodo recordaba su cara cuando Eggman estuvo a punto de matarle en ARK, y miró a un lado y a otro, Eclipse intentando aguantar el equilibrio, con sus ojos fijos sobre él, Tails recuperándose del último contraataque de Roxane, Rouge y Knuckles medio abrazados, dándose apoyo el uno al otro, pero Sonic no lo veía así, pensaba para sus adentros "¿es que nadie va a hacer nada? ¿van a dejarla morir así?" y se puso a maldecir en silencio. Roxane le miró fijamente, sacó el cuchillo de Amy y la dejó caer al suelo, una aura oscura recubría todo el cuerpo de la mujer murciélago, se giró a un costado, donde la oscuridad parecía condensarse, dando un flash de luz, una puerta, un viento molesto que agitaba la sala, y a Sonic sólo le importaba llegar hasta Amy, había vuelto a caer de rodillas, no la alcanzaba, nunca le había parecido tan duro llegar hasta algún sitio, y al coger su mano, al poder tirar de ella, pensaba que si Eclipse había curado a Rouge también podría curar a Amy, así que la cogió en brazos apartándola de aquel monstruo que le parecía ahora Roxane, completamente ida de la euforia que le daba lograr su objetivo, pasando de sus adversarios, que presos del pánico no se podían mover mientras ella reía histéricamente, miró a Eclipse, que se dirigía hacia Sonic y Amy, y de una bola de energía la hizo caer, su poder aumentaba por momentos, nuevos poderes oscuros que estaba absorbiendo de aquella entrada. Sonic intentó retroceder con Amy en brazos, pero las fuerzas le fallaban, cayó sentado en el suelo y tuvo que dejarla en el suelo, al menos ya se había separado de Roxane, comenzó a llamarla por su nombre, suavemente, pero Amy no podía responderle, ni moverse, ni respirar, rápidamente, Sonic empezó a llamar a Eclipse, cada vez más fuerte, ésta se puso en pie a duras penas, esquivó otro ataque de Roxane y se puso junto a ellos, cubriéndoles con sus alas, pasando sus brazos por detrás a Sonic, una ala para ellos y otra para Amy, a pesar de que sabía que su poder sólo podía curar, no resucitar... pero tenía que intentarlo, Amy se lo merecía, Sonic lo necesitaba también.  
-Ni soñéis que podéis hacer algo, ¿ves lo que te estás perdiendo, hermanita?- Dijo en tono burlón Roxane.  
Rouge se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo de Knuckles apretando los dientes con rabia. Otra vez todos quietos. De la oscura puerta pareció surgir algo brillante, rojo y amarillo, ojos como rubíes, se situó junto a Roxane, empezando a tomar forma, parecía Chaos, pero era de fuego, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Roxane, y ella se apartó notando la quemadura, un último suspiro fijando sus ojos en los de su Dios de la masacre, ojos que usando su poder la hicieron arder, acabando así con su aliada. Rouge cerró los ojos escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Knuckles, eso no debía afectarle, la odiaba, era malvada, mató a Regina, pero la sangre la llamaba y aunque por un lado se alegraba por aquel final, por otro podía sentir su propia piel crepitar con aquel fuego. Silencio, quietud, de nuevo Sonic pensaba que nadie iba a moverse, nadie iba a hacer nada, quietos ahí, como estatuas, observando los hechos, como "ellos", como los que habían montado ese juego que ahora se les había ido de las manos, notaba que la vida de Amy se había escapado de entre sus dedos, el dolor penetrando furiosamente en él, en su alma, en su corazón, sus propias costillas magulladas ahora no le dolían, quería gritar, llorar, cualquier cosa, romper aquel vacío que se había formado en la enorme sala, quería que Tails se pusiese en pie, que Knuckles luchase, que Rouge se defendiese, que Eclipse resucitase a Amy, quería morir él también, morir por la impotencia, era su protegida, había sido su protegida, la oscuridad le engullía desde su propio interior, el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos, fuego que desprendía el Dios de la masacre, cruzando sus miradas, alzando una mano el ser de fuego hacia ellos, no, hacia Amy, la hizo desaparecer, ahora era él quien había ensordecido, notaba las manos de Eclipse que le traqueteaban, intentando hacerle reaccionar, pero Sonic seguía con sus ojos fijos en el lugar donde había estado Amy, cerró fuerte sus puños y se puso de pie de un salto, empujando a Eclipse bruscamente, sus ojos se tornaron carmesí y fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo, del lugar. Knuckles gritó, Tails intentó detenerle, pero allá se lanzó Sonic a por el ser de fuego, una llamarada lanzada por el Dios se dirigió a Sonic.  
-¡Chaos Controool!  
Se oyó, y Sonic fue apartado de la trayectoria del fatídico fuego, cayeron rodando los dos cuerpos, pero el erizo negro frenó la inercia evitando un peor golpe.  
-¡Shadow!- Gritó Tails. -¿Qué demonios hacías?  
-He llegado tarde...- Murmuró el erizo negro. -Allá arriba las cosas se están desmadrando, hay pirómanos por todos lados.  
Sonic seguía sentado en el suelo como le había puesto Shadow, sus ojos volvían a ser esmeraldas, miró a Shadow, su vista se tornaba borrosa por momentos, vio al grupo reunirse, algo no iba bien, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes, pero no veía igual, todo estaba en blanco y negro. Ahora discutían, Knuckles había recuperado la Master Emerald caída de donde había estado Roxane, quería enfrentarse a aquel "Chaos de fuego", Rouge se oponía y le daba la razón a Shadow de retirarse y buscar con calma algo que les ayudase, aunque "Masacre" como le habían empezado a llamar, no estaba dispuesto a dejarles tan fácilmente, no como Roxane había jugado con ellos, lanzó bolas de fuego, muy poderosas, pero algo las detuvo, una especie de escudo, lo había sacado Tails, creado en su brazo, como un escudo-armadura, había estado muy callado, demasiado para el gusto de Sonic.  
-Shadow, reúne todo el poder que puedas y sácanos a todos de aquí con un Chaos Control, yo le entretendré.- Dijo Tails de forma solemne.  
Shadow asintió con la cabeza, viendo todos cómo Tails pulsaba un botón de su reloj y aparecían unas placas, un cyber traje o algo así, eso le protegía del fuego, los disparos que lanzaba el joven zorro no le hacían el mínimo daño, pero Masacre tampoco podía herirle, así Shadow pudo hacer un nuevo Chaos Control, dándose todos la mano, Knuckles le ofreció la suya a Sonic, éste le miró un momento impasible, su rojo amigo ahora también era gris. 


	4. Reunión

Todos llegaron otro lugar, un sitio que en un primer momento no reconocieron, Sonic se había puesto de pie, mirándose las manos, seguía viendo en blanco y negro, y cada vez se sentía más mareado, notó que las fuerzas le abandonaban, las costillas le dolían, el calor de Eclipse parecía haber desaparecido, pero antes de desmayarse, Knuckles le agarró, Tails mirándole tristemente.  
-Eso fue peligroso, Miles, ese traje aún está en fase prototipo.- Dijo una voz que todos reconocieron.  
-Oh, vamos, doc.- Dijo Tails. -Era la única manera de salir de ahí, debí usarlo antes.  
A Tails le habría gustado hablar primero con Sonic, contarle lo que había estado haciendo hasta entonces, que Eggman le había aceptado de alumno, que había estado en el Eggcarrier junto a Shadow, pero no había podido, no se sintió con el valor suficiente como para explicarle los motivos por los que ahora estaba junto a su mayor enemigo.  
-Tú sabías lo que pasaba, ¿verdad?- Preguntó muy serio Knuckles al kitsune de dos colas.  
-...- Tails asintió con la cabeza. -He estado en contacto en todo momento con el profesor, pero al cerrarse la entrada de la cueva se cortaron las comunicaciones...  
Knuckles dejó a Sonic apoyado en Eclipse y agarró a Tails por la solapa del metálico traje.  
-¡¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices?!- Empezó a zarandearlo. -Has hecho de espía a alguien que sólo quiere ver a Sonic muerto, ¿y si lo consigue?  
Eggman miraba la escena divertido, puede que en el fondo siguiese siendo el mismo Eggman que batalla tras batalla había intentado acabar con el erizo azul, y quizás no.  
-Menos cachondeo, ¿eh, viejo?- Dijo Rouge con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
Eclipse había puesto a Sonic en el suelo, le estaba empezando a curar el costado, esto hizo que Sonic volviese en sí, escuchó a Knuckles gritar aquello de Eggman, empezó a atar cabos, vio a Tails aún con el traje metálico, la lente del casco empezó a marcar letras y números, eso le indicaba que Sonic había recobrado la consciencia, Tails se giró hacia él, suelto ya del puño de Knuckles, se quitó el casco y le sonrió con ojos tristes, arrepentido por no haberle dicho nada. Sonic se puso en pie, Eclipse intentó que se estuviese quieto, aún no le había curado del todo, pero aún así no le hizo caso, de nuevo pasaba de ella "¿estará enfadado?" pensaba Eclipse, se echaba la culpa de que Amy no se hubiese salvado, demasiadas dudas. Tails miró confuso a Sonic, se acercó a él, pero se quedó quieto, miró a Eggman, a Knuckles, a Rouge, y su vista volvió a su pequeño hermano.  
-¿Cómo has podido...?- Murmuró Sonic. -Si podías hacer "esto" podías haber intentado salvarla...- Y de nuevo miró a Eggman. -Como no, el huevo gigante parlante está detrás de todo... ¿es que no escarmentaste cuando lo de Chaos?  
-Sonic,- Le cortó Tails. -déjale, sólo es un viejo, hace 50 años era como yo, si hubiese tenido a alguien como tú a su lado las cosas serían distintas...  
Ahora fue Sonic quien le cortó, le dio un tortazo que retumbó en toda la sala, cayendo el casco al suelo, luego miró a Eclipse y miró hacia arriba.  
-¡Los de allá arriba! ¿Entraba esto en vuestro "destino"? ¡¿A qué demonios jugáis? ¿para qué he estado luchando todos estos años? ¡quiero mi recompensa!  
Luego Sonic salió corriendo. Eclipse se puso en pie y quiso ir tras él.  
-¡Espera!- La detuvo Knuckles. -Necesita estar solo, déjale tiempo para que reaccione.  
  
El Eggcarrier, el primer y original Eggcarrier reconstruido con la base del original, con todos sus detalles, la nave voladora perfecta, con todas las comodidades de un trasatlántico, pero a su vez era la máquina de guerra más moderna, una tecnología fuera del alcance del resto de humanos. Sonic conocía bien esa nave, ya había estado en otras ocasiones, conocía sus trampas, sus atajos, y aunque ahora no estuviese en su mejor forma, fue capaz de cruzarla en pocos minutos, ya dominaba completamente sus anteriores habilidades, quizás menos competente que cuando estaba unido a Eclipse, pero igualmente efectivo. Llegó a una sala que reconoció en seguida, tres puertas, una a la sala que construía robots, otra al Hot Shelter y la otra a las celdas, aún lo recordaba, entró por la tercera puerta y aún tuvo el suficiente humor de decir:  
-Y el premio que se oculta tras la tercera puerta es... estancia gratuita en las celdas del Eggcarrier.  
Miró fijamente las celdas, recordó la última vez... no había llegado hasta ellas, Amy estaba fuera, pero al observar detenidamente cada celda, encontró la que sin duda había sido la de su rosada amiga, una vez tras otra, secuestrada y metida en la misma celda, en las paredes había escritos con tiza cosas del tipo "ahhh, otra vez aquí... ¡Sonikku me salvará!" o "Sonikku to Emi no ai", esto último le hizo sonreír, apoyó la cabeza en los barrotes, Amy estaba verdaderamente loca por él, aunque él sólo quisiese que ella se alejase, que no se metiese en líos, no podía hacerse a la idea de no volverla a ver, y cerró sus ojos...  
  
En el centro comercial de New Station Square acababan de empezar las rebajas, se leían letreros de -40% por todos lados, ropa y suplementos repartidos en distintos puntos estratégicos, cada año las cámaras captaban las mismas caras que esperaban que se abriesen las puertas, y allí, en una de las entradas, pegada al cristal estaba Amy Rose, divirtiéndose con los empujones y murmullos de la gente, agarrando del brazo a Sonic.  
-¿Y yo por qué tengo que venir?- Preguntaba una y otra vez Sonic.  
"La verdad es que siempre era divertido ir con ella" decía la propia voz de Sonic en su mente.  
-Porque eres mi guardaespaldas.- Respondía ella con una sonrisa.  
"Y porque cualquier escusa es buena para estar contigo, al fin y al cabo, te quiero" sonó la voz de Amy en la mente de Sonic.  
-¿Sí? ¿eso quién lo dice?  
"Yo no sé... pero era divertido" concluyó Sonic.  
Y en su mente vio a Amy, sonriendo de forma dulce. Abrió los ojos, separó la cara de los barrotes y se apoyó de espaldas suspirando.  
-Suponía que estarías aquí.- Dijo una voz metálica.  
Sonic giró levemente la cabeza.  
-¿Qué quieres, Metalla?- Dijo secamente el erizo azul.  
-Tú y yo...- Comenzó el ser metálico acercándose a él. -Compartimos una misma mente, una misma alma.  
-Bla, bla, bla, siempre con el mismo cuento.- Se burló Sonic.  
Metal Sonic le miró un momento, se quedó en frente de él, con su fría mirada, le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Sonic, un toque helado.  
-Una vez sentí compasión, ya sabes.- Le recordó Metal Sonic. -Si fuese un "ser vivo" supongo que ahora estaría triste, pero... mi programación, mis directrices base, soy un robot, insensible, invencible, inmortal...  
-¿Y eso a qué viene?- Sonic le dio un manotazo a Metal quitándole la mano de encima.  
-Tú puedes llorar, yo no, llora, Sonic, hazlo por los dos, ojalá pudiese hacerlo como tú... ojalá pudiese desahogarme como sólo tú puedes...  
Metal Sonic se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia. Sonic quedó muy pensativo, y también salió del lugar, fuera estaba Tails, esperando, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar Sonic, pero la mirada de éste ahora era diferente, se le notaba la tristeza.  
-Tails,- Cortó el hielo Sonic. -lo siento, no debí pegarte.  
-Nada, fue culpa mía, debí decírtelo antes.  
Sonic le revolvió el flequillo como había hecho siempre, en señal de afecto, y Tails pudo sonreír levemente de nuevo, se puso en camino seguido de Sonic. Por fin le pudo explicar lo que había pasado, eso de que hacía tiempo se había metido en un lío en unas ruinas con guardianes, unas investigaciones que le habían parecido interesantes, pero que era más fuerte que él, allí había aparecido Eggman también, sin saber exactamente los motivos, el doctor le había salvado la vida, le había ayudado, desde la charla que mantuvieron tiempo atrás, Eggman estaba diferente, había dejado de verle como a un loco y ahora podía ver mejor al genio.  
Tails le condujo hasta la que sería su habitación, allí estaba Eclipse, sentada en la cama, con su brillo natural, miró hacia ellos y se puso en pie, Tails se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sonic se acercó a Eclipse, mirándola fijamente, ésta retiró la mirada.  
-Yo...- Comenzó Eclipse. -Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, sólo cumplía con lo que me habían mandado, pensé que todo se arreglaría, pero ahora, intento ver el futuro y no veo nada, es todo incierto...  
-Siempre se metían todos conmigo,- La cortó Sonic. -siempre estaban "mira, la novia de Sonic", sólo porque ella estaba loca por mí, porque era mi fan nº1, pero no era mi novia, ¿sabes?  
Eclipse le miró, Sonic estaba realmente triste, se le notaban las lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No era mi novia, pero era mi amiga...- Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. -Siempre había confiado en mí, era mi protegida como yo soy el tuyo...  
-Sonic... pero, tú la querías... la querías, ¿verdad?- Eclipse le puso una mano en la mejilla.  
-No lo sé,- Sonic puso su mano sobre la de Eclipse. -y ahora nunca lo sabré.  
Sonic rompió a llorar histéricamente, intentando quitar sus lágrimas con su mano, se abrazó a Eclipse, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, el ser de luz le envolvió con sus alas, dándole su calor, de nuevo a pesar de todo le ofrecía su protección, todo el amor y el afecto que tenía para dar, dejándose caer hacia atrás, tumbada sobre la cama, con Sonic sobre ella, gimoteando, necesitaba aquello, necesitaba que le consolasen, aquellas caricias sobre él, la ternura del roce de las plumas blancas como la nieve, le hacían estremecer, le tranquilizaban, y dejó de llorar, de sentirse triste, volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora podía pensar con más claridad, estaba sobre su ángel, la mejilla sobre su hombro, a pocos centímetros de su pecho, con su mano poco más arriba de su cintura, rozando con su dedo pulgar la base de uno de sus pechos, miró arriba y vio que Eclipse miraba a otro lado, estaba ruborizada, rápidamente se puso en pie dando dos pasos atrás.  
-Em... lo siento... no me he dado cuenta.- Dijo Sonic ruborizándose también.  
Eclipse se sentó en la cama de nuevo, muy lentamente, aún sin mirarle.  
-No pasa nada, y es que, con todo lo que ha pasado, aún no hemos podido hablar...- Eclipse juntó sus rodillas, con sus manos sobre ellas. -La verdad es que no es el momento, si las cosas hubiesen salido de forma diferente... si el destino se cumpliese... entonces te podría decir...- Eclipse se detuvo un momento, notando a Sonic sentarse a su lado de nuevo. -Tú y yo no formamos parte de él.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo Sonic acercándose inevitablemente.  
-Que... no estamos en los planes de "Ellos", Sonic... quiero...- Eclipse clavó sus ojos azules en él, parecía una plegaria.  
-Eclipse... ¿quieres decir que no hay ninguna prohibición ni nada así que nos evite estar "juntos"? ¿Podemos estarlo?- Se impacientó Sonic.  
Eclipse asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, susurró suavemente que quería que la besase como bajo la cascada, y así lo hizo, gentilmente la atrajo hasta él y ahora era ella la que estaba tumbada sobre el erizo azul, besándose, acariciándose, uniendo sus cuerpos, como si de nuevo fuesen un sólo ser, estirando sus alas Eclipse, echando la cabeza atrás, respirando de forma agitada mientras Sonic la sostenía por la cintura, descansando luego placenteramente con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos.  
  
En una sala del Eggcarrier estaba Knuckles, había descansado un rato, pero no podía hacerlo más, estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, un guardián siempre estaba alerta, aunque ahora no estaba solo, por la puerta lateral había entrado Rouge, tenía algunos papeles en brazos y se sorprendió de ver al equidna, tras ella iba Tails, tocando algunos botones de su traje.  
-Ey, Knuxie.- Dijo en tono burlón Rouge. -¿No es hora de dormir?  
Knuckles la miró por encima del hombro y respondió con un gruñido.  
-Qué simpático...- Se burló Tails también.  
Tails llevaba una falsa sonrisa pintada en la cara, tenía los ojos rojos, sin duda había estado llorando, se sentía tan inútil, el pánico le había paralizado, no entendía cómo Roxane le había dado tanto miedo, él no era así, había aprendido a enfrentarse a sus miedos, pero ahora Roxane estaba muerta, y Amy también, la chica rosa que siempre sonreía, compartía su afición de seguir a Sonic, y también la consideraba parte de la familia, Sonic su hermano y ella su hermana, la típica hermana mayor pija que se pasa el día al teléfono o de compras. Todo esto flotaba en la mente del pequeño genio, y cada vez que la recordaba las lágrimas batallaban por salir de nuevo, se sentó en una de las sillas metálicas y se tapó la cara con un mapa, como si estuviese leyendo algunas coordenadas, llorando en silencio. Rouge le miró un momento, no podía hacer nada por él, se acercó a Knuckles y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del equidna, cruzando sus brazos a su espalda, el equidna no se giró.  
-Y tú, ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó en voz baja Rouge.  
-Pse, la muerte de alguien siempre es importante, aunque en el fondo no la conocía, nos hemos visto algunas veces, pero eso es todo.- Dijo Knuckles mirando un monitor.  
Rouge tocó algunos botones y le mostró a Knuckles lo que estaba buscando, un mapa con las zonas afectadas por lo que Shadow llamó "pirómanos".  
-Pero todo ese fuego no se puede apagar por mucha agua que le echen.- Tails se puso al lado de Rouge. -Supongo que es por el poder de "Masacre".  
Rouge acarició la cabeza del joven kitsune, éste sonrió, "pero es a Sonic a quien tenemos que ayudar, él la conoció antes que a mí, llevan más tiempo juntos de lo que todos se piensan, le conoció antes que yo, sé cómo piensa Sonic y que nunca ha llegado a descubrir si lo que siente por ella es amor o no..." pensó Tails. Una ventana se abrió en el monitor, era Eggman que les llamaba a la sala de control.  
  
Sonic estaba sobre la mesa de Eggman, metiéndose con él, Eggman por su parte pataleaba como un crío, Shadow y Eclipse hablaban entre ellos, con todo ese follón no se habían podido presentar y ahora hablaban animadamente.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Rouge a Shadow.  
-Que ha venido Sonic a que el doctor le explicase cómo estaba la situación y se lo ha encontrado jugando al pac-man.- Le quitó importancia el erizo negro.  
-Vamos, Sonic, baja de la mesa.- Insistió Tails.  
Y tuvo que ser Knuckles a base de tirar de Sonic para bajarlo.  
-¡Estamos en medio de una crisis! Si estuvieses con planes de dominación mundial seguro lo tenías todo listo y no perdías el tiempo con jueguecitos.- Gritó enfurecido Sonic.  
-¿Me estás echando la culpa de lo que ha pasado? ¡eso no es justo!- Eggman le sacó burla a Sonic.  
-Quién sabe... tú eres el "malo" ¿a que sí, Amy?- Dijo Sonic girándose.  
Pero el lugar donde debía estar Amy estaba vacío, el erizo se soltó del agarre de Knuckles y se puso serio.  
-Vamos a acabar con todo esto de una vez.- Dijo con voz madura Sonic, dándose la vuelta. -Las Chaos Emeralds.  
-Mm...- Se lo pensó Tails. -La puerta del panel rojo.  
Sonic miró las puertas, todas eran iguales, al menos para sus ojos, los demás veían un panel verde, uno amarillo, uno rojo...  
-¿Cuál panel?- Volvió a preguntar Sonic.  
-¡Ese! ¡el rojo! ¿qué te pasa?- Se empezó a preocupar Tails.  
-No veo los colores.- Dijo Sonic bajando la cabeza.  
Eclipse se acercó a él corriendo, le pasó suavemente la mano por delante, no encontró ninguna lesión física.  
-Es algo psicológico.- Dijo Eggman con voz solemne. -Supongo que no hace falta que nos digas cuándo empezaste a ver mal...  
Sonic no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Llegaron a la zona afectada por el fuego, Knuckles se quedó en frente de las llamas, él solo, cogió su Master Emerald y la alzó, ésta creció hasta tomar sus dimensiones normales, y tras recitar su invocación, el espíritu de Perfect Chaos se disolvió en el aire, creando una fuerte lluvia que comenzó a comerle el terreno al fuego. En otro lado, Shadow y Sonic usaban sus poderes para avanzar entre las llamas, parecían estar compitiendo de nuevo, "Sonic Wind", "Chaos Spears", y ambos usando el Chaos Control abriéndose paso entre los troncos cayendo envueltos en poderosas llamas. Sobre la zona volaban Rouge, Tails y Eclipse, llegaron hasta una gran presa y pusieron unos detonadores en ella, se alejaron y dieron la señal para que desde el Eggcarrier Eggman hiciese saltar por los aires todas aquellas rocas, dejando correr el agua. Entre todos estaban mermando el poder de Masacre, que en el medio de las llamas rugía con furia, de entre la lluvia se oyó otro rugido, Chaos le respondía.  
-Tranquilo, Chaos, nos ocuparemos nosotros.- Decía Knuckles.  
Justo al centro de todo llegaron Sonic y Shadow, el calor era insoportable, pero por fin estaban ahí, ambos erizos respiraron hondo reunieron sus poderes y se transformaron con la fuerza de las Chaos Emeralds. Ante ellos, Masacre fue tomando forma de entre los fuegos de su alrededor, parecía un dragón europeo, no tan grande como había sido en su tiempo Chaos, pero imponente de todas formas.  
-Je, vamos a mandarle a su dimensión de una patada en el trasero.- Dijo Shadow.  
-Que chulo te has vuelto, ¿te recuerdo que Finalhazard te pateó el trasero a ti?- Se burló Sonic.  
-Sí, claro, en tus sueños.  
Comenzó la batalla, siempre para salvar el mundo, aunque en el fondo siempre con un propio motivo, venganza, algo que siempre estaba presente, algo que preocupaba a Shadow, porque sabía cómo se sentía Sonic, sabía que la oscuridad podía engullirle si no se controlaba, sabía que en esa misma batalla Sonic sólo podía oír su propia guitarra eléctrica interior, sonando frenéticamente como una canción de heavy metal, y que cada vez que usando su velocidad creaba un escudo y atravesaba algún punto de fuego, la música se incrementaba, la intensidad del brillo de sus ojos se hacía mayor, cada alarido de Masacre le hacía ser más fuerte. Shadow también sentía aquello, pero él lo podía dominar, sabía que debían vencer, no destruir, por eso, cuando Masacre dio el primer signo de debilidad, cuando cayó por primera vez, Shadow cogió del brazo a Sonic, intentando que no cruzase la línea.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡tengo que acabar con él!- Gritó Sonic.  
-¡Ya sé que duele! Pero contrólate, Sonic.- Intentó calmarle Shadow.  
-¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que vencerle, por Amy, por Eclipse...- Murmuró Sonic.  
Y Shadow pudo leer en la mirada de Sonic que algo había surgido por su ángel, esto le hizo enfurecer a él.  
-¿Quéee? Cómo puedes... aún no se ha enfriado el cuerpo de Amy y tú ya estás...- Comenzó a decir Shadow.  
Masacre atacó de nuevo, Sonic le atravesó con su escudo y le dio en su punto vital, como había hecho tiempo atrás en la batalla contra Chaos, pero esta vez agarró con sus manos el núcleo, lo apretó con saña, tiró de él, el fuego le estaba empezando a entrar por su escudo, sus guantes comenzaron a chamuscarse.  
-¿Cuerpo? ¿Qué cuerpo?- Gritó Sonic. -¡No nos ha dejado un cuerpo al que llorar!  
Shadow de pronto escuchó una voz en su mente, la reconoció como Eclipse, hasta entonces sólo había odio los susurros de Maria, pero esa era Eclipse.  
-"Shadow, ayúdale, no dejes que lo haga, siento cómo se está haciendo añicos su interior."  
Shadow asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó a por Sonic, entró también en el interior del ser de fuego, a punto de ser vencido, y agarró las muñecas de Sonic, rodeándole con sus brazos plateados.  
-Ya está, Sonic, ya ha acabado todo.- Shadow le hizo soltar el núcleo y le sacó del interior del monstruo.  
Una vez fuera, Shadow y Sonic quedaron de pie en el suelo en la misma posición, Shadow abrazó más fuerte al erizo dorado, y volvió a ser negro él y azul Sonic.  
-Tranquilo,- Continuó Shadow. -ya has cumplido con tu misión, no odies a una criatura que sólo sigue sus funciones vitales.  
Le dejó ir, pero siguió con una mano sobre el hombro de Sonic, le necesitaba mientras veían a Masacre volver al estado inicial de cuando salió del portal, antes de volver a la cueva para volver a su mundo, se detuvo y fijó sus ojos rojos en los de Sonic, el erizo azul lo había pensado, no podía odiarle, no era el culpable, pero necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien, Roxane había muerto, la maldita Roxane. Masacre pareció hablarle psíquicamente "Gracias, gracias por hacerme ver que éste no es mi mundo, gracias por sacarme de la confusión, gracias por no odiarme... sólo soy un ser de fuego, necesito el oxígeno al igual que tú, mi alimento es cualquier objeto que pueda arder, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de qué podía "comer" y qué no." Se volvió a dar la vuelta y desapareció.  
Eclipse aterrizó al lado de Sonic y Shadow, dio un último vistazo al lugar donde había desaparecido Masacre, la entrada estaba de nuevo limpia, pero el bosque tardaría en recuperarse, luego miró a los erizos, quietos inmóviles.  
-Tails y Rouge han ido con Knuckles, todo ha acabado.- Dijo rompiendo el silencio.  
Ambos se giraron hacia ella y sonrieron, Eclipse se quedó quieta, se ruborizó y dijo:  
-Ey, no me miréis así, que me da vergüenza, yo, aquí sola, con dos chicos guapos...  
Los tres se echaron a reír, una risa pacífica, por fin paz, y una luz más blanca y fuerte que la del sol les envolvió, Eclipse dejó de reírse, pero sin perder su sonrisa, en un momento todo se había vuelto en tonos claros, blanco, azul celeste, amarillo, algún que otro rosa, todo rayos, todo nubes. Sonic y Shadow se miraron extrañados y un conjunto de voces comenzaron a sonar.  
-Lo habéis conseguido, habéis roto el círculo.  
-El destino ha sido cambiado.  
-Ahora el futuro es incierto.  
Muchas voces que sonaban de todos lados, hasta que una se hizo más clara.  
-Confiaba en vosotros, sabía que podíais arreglar este absurdo juego.  
Shadow reconoció la voz, miró en todas direcciones, la figura de la chica rubia se fue haciendo cada vez más clara.  
-Maria...- Murmuró emocionado Shadow.  
Ella asintió, y Eclipse sonrió.  
-Pequeño amigo...- Dijo ella. -Pero hoy es por Sonic que estoy aquí.  
Una aura clara rodeaba la angelical figura de Maria Robotnik.  
-Erizo azul, nadie volverá a controlar el destino de nadie, puede que ayuden, pero nunca más controlar, y ahora llegó el momento de tu recompensa, pide un deseo.- Y miró a Eclipse.  
Ella, Maria, que todo sabía de todos, que notaba el amor que había comenzado a brotar entre los erizos, al igual que notaba el gozo de Shadow por estar junto a ella, la fuerte amistad que desprendía.  
-Yo...- Pensó Sonic.  
Le pasaron miles de cosas por la cabeza, pero al mirar a Eclipse se entristeció la mirada, ella también le miró, sabía lo que pensaba, le dio su mano y se la apretó fuerte, no quería desprenderse de ella, pero aún así:  
-Devuélveme a Amy, tráela de vuelta.- Suplicó el erizo azul.  
Eclipse sonrió, sabía que era lo mejor para todos, y se alegraba de ello, no sabía por qué, pero se alegraba de que ese fuese el deseo de Sonic.  
-Si es eso lo que realmente deseas...- Sonrió Maria.  
Sobre Sonic comenzó a reunirse un conjunto de luces de colores, formaron la figura de Amy, así cuando comenzó a descender, Sonic soltó la mano de Eclipse y cogió en brazos a Amy, estaba en la posición que se ponían los bebes en el vientre de su madre, acurrucada, pero al menos ahora respiraba, dormía, Sonic podía sentir al fin el corazón de la muchacha latiendo, y por un momento le tembló el pulso, tragó saliva, podía notar las lágrimas en sus ojos, era extraño aquello, tenía que estar alegre y sin embargo lloraba, la emoción de verla de nuevo era demasiado intensa, pero ahí estaba Eclipse para limpiarle las lágrimas con su pañuelo.  
-Nunca te olvidaré, ¿sabes?- Dijo Sonic.  
-Lo sé.- Respondió Eclipse sonriendo.  
Iban a separarse, pero no estaban tristes, lo que habían vivido juntos había sido hermoso mientras había durado, ahora sólo les quedaba seguir adelante.  
-¡Un momento!- Dijo Shadow. -¿Y yo qué? También tengo derecho a un deseo...  
Maria rió sin poder evitarlo, que era justo lo que quería Shadow.  
-Adelante, di.- Dijo Maria.  
-Yo...- Shadow se puso muy serio, pero luego sonrió dulcemente. -Quiero ir contigo, como Eclipse, quiero involucrarme directamente en esto, ayudar a la gente a ser feliz.  
Maria no dijo nada, sólo sonrió con ternura y empezó a desaparecer, Eclipse también desapareció echándole un último vistazo a Sonic, y junto a ellas, Shadow se despidió con la mano de Sonic.  
-¡A ver qué haces allá arriba con tanta chica guapa!- Le gritó Sonic despidiéndose.  
  
Sonic apareció a las afueras del bosque, todo se había vuelto con su intensidad normal de luz, podía oler a quemado, pero también a tierra mojada.  
-¡Sonikku!- Gritó Tails.  
-Mira qué sorpresa traigo...- Dijo Sonic dándose la vuelta.  
Knuckles y Rouge iban tras Tails y se detuvieron a la vez que él, era Amy, sólo Knuckles se atrevió a preguntar si estaba viva.  
-Vivita y coleando.- Dijo Sonic.  
Rouge miró en todas direcciones.  
-¿Y Shadow?- Preguntó al no verle.  
-Se ha ido de cachondeo por ahí...- Se Burló Sonic.  
Todos rieron, felices de nuevo, ahora la paz y la felicidad iban unidas de la mano, el ruido hizo que Amy se empezase a desperezar, Rouge rodeó del cuello a Knuckles y a Tails, uno a cada lado, y dijo algo relacionado con hacer mutis por el foro.  
-Hola.- Susurró Sonic.  
Amy abrió levemente los ojos y se estremeció, también saludó pensando que se trataba de un sueño, se abrazó a él más fuerte, rozando su mejilla con el cuerpo del erizo azul, pero al notar el calor del cuerpo de Sonic, la brisa rozándole la piel, ya estaba despierta, se ruborizó y rápidamente se puso en pie, o lo intentó, estaba algo mareada, aunque para Sonic aquello también era un sueño, la agarró para que no cayese, con sus manos cruzadas en la espalda de ella, abrazándola, cosa que Amy no entendía, poco a poco comenzó a recordar, a medida que Sonic le explicaba lo que había pasado, cómo había muerto y cómo había vuelto con él, omitiendo ciertos detalles de Eclipse que prefirió no explicarle. Sonic la soltó un momento, dejando que ella misma asimilase todo, mientras Sonic miró arriba y susurró "Eclipse..." Amy se giró hacia él.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Aquellos ojos curiosos, esa mirada verde esmeralda, un momento, Sonic parpadeó un par de veces, veía los ojos verdes de Amy, y el rosado de su cuerpo, el rojo de su vestido, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con la mano, se volvió a separar algo ruborizado y dijo:  
-Nada, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora, "guerrera celestial"?- Rió Sonic.  
Sonic pensaba que Amy no entendería eso último, pero tampoco sabía que le había espiado cuando estuvo con Eclipse.  
-¡Ir de compras!- Gritó Amy.  
-Para variar...- Se lamentó de forma graciosa Sonic. 


End file.
